Printers provide users with the ability to print a number of pages documents relatively easy. Printer trays provide the printer with a relatively larger amount of paper than would a single print job require. This allows multiple print jobs to be received and executed by the printer before the paper tray is to be resupplied with more paper. However, with the convenience of a relatively large supply of paper in the tray, the tray also provides gaps or holes through which a number of contaminants may pass. These gaps may be present in between the bezel portion of the paper tray assembly and the outer surface of the printer itself. With the gaps present, dust and other particles may be allowed to flow into the printer and cause damage to various parts of the printer such as the print heads and gears. Additionally, the gaps may allow printer noise to exit the printer causing the printer to sound noisy. Still further, aerosol particles from sources such as the ink used during printing operations may exit the printer via these gaps and cause the user's desk and the printer itself to be discolored.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.